Dr. Octagonapus
Dr. Octagonapus is a being with the skill of Shoop Da Whoop and the main protagonist of The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus. Appearance Dr. Octagonapus appears as a short man at 52 years old. He has orange hair, wears a grey leotard and black shades. He clocks in at 2'7". Powers and Abilities Octagonapus is able to shoot lazers and has learned it from his former master. He also has mechanical arms. He can also inhale similarly to Kirby, as seen in The Final Battle Part 1. In The Final Battle Part 4, he used the ultimate weapon, which originally belonged to Drake. Background Dr. Octagonapus had killed people by shooting lazers. Later, he was released from a lamp and killed Aladdin. Then, he went up against a cop named Randall, who was revealed to be his son in the end. Two years later, Randall came up to Octagonapus, and Octagonapus killed him by accident. Some time after that, he built a giant robot, but was then banished from Shoop da Whoop's Council of Shoop. Three years later, he had formed his own Council of Shoop and hired Kenny. Later on, he hired Squidward as his second-in-command. Relationships Squidward Squidward is Octagonapus's second-in-command. Sometimes, the two tend to argue, but they are shown to have each other's backs most of the time. Nawal Al Zoghbi They were once a couple in college, but after crashing her dinner party, Nawal and Octagonapus went to war. Since then, they had become bitter enemies. Hadi Amirmoez Hadi despises Dr. Octagonapus for sneaking into Nawal's dinner party. Meta Knight Dr. Octagonapus saw Meta Knight as an important part of his council and proceeded to test him in battle. Crobat Dr. Octagonapus went with Crobat to a Home Depot in Lebanon and infiltrated the Thousand Lies' Underground Base. Before he was taken down, Crobat saved him, only to be blasted by Hitler's rants. Master Hand Dr. Octagonapus decided to go up against the Master Hand in battle. They seem to be on good terms. Squilliam Squilliam mocked Dr. Octagonapus for devising a "lackluster" team and proceeded to shoot fire at him. Drake Drake tested Dr. Octagonapus to see if he was worthy enough to meet the Master Hand. Susie Susie saw Dr. Octagonapus as a threat at first, but as time went on, a relationship developed. After the defeat of Dark Matter, the two become husband and wife. Trivia *Dr. Octagonapus's mechanical arms serve no purpose, other than for decoration. *He is clearly a parody of Dr. Octopus from Spider-Man. *Octagonapus appears to be a fan of Lloyd Ryune as shown in The Metroid and The Knight. *Fate: Leaves the Council of Shoop to starts new adventures, and is married to Susie. Gallery SquiiU.png Ninja team.png Arab team.png Octagonapus tank.png Octo leo.png Squid octo and leo.png Youre back alive.png Fast punch.png Crobat pokedex data.png Octagonapus nawal chong.png Octagonapus squidward master hand death christ.png The whole council of shoop.png Witness the beast mode.png Charge council.png enemies and traitors.png octagonapus squidward.png squid octo bowser.png|The three main protagonists Hadi octagonapus shit pickle rob.png Best day at work.png Dr dark bolt.gif|Octagonapus cycles through his past Lazer Collection designs (slowed down for better viewing) Category:Humans Category:Council of Shoop Category:Characters that debuted in Season 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Unaffiliated